1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a support frame thereof and, more particularly, to a support frame capable of rising automatically and rotating selectively and an electronic device equipped with the support frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a user uses a notebook computer or a desktop computer, he/she always browses the information of interesting through a display. In general, a transverse length of the display is larger than a longitudinal length of the display and it only allows the user to browse the information on the display in a landscape mode. However, at the present information age, more and more people have to browse document, website, e-mail and so on through the display every day and those information may be displayed more completely in a portrait mode for the user to browse. Nowadays, some displays allow the user to rotate them with 90 degrees, so as to switch the landscape mode to the portrait mode. However, in the prior art, the user has to lift the display manually first and then rotate the display with 90 degrees manually. The aforesaid operation is very inconvenient.